emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8561 (8th August 2019)
Plot Aaron, Chas, Victoria, Liv and Diane await Robert's return from the police station. DS Wise and DC Terry question Robert on his stalking of Lee which Robert denies. Rhona finds Vanessa sobbing in her car. Jai worries that the insurance may not pay out. Kim overhears and encourages Jai to inform his staff if there's a chance the factory is unlikely to reopen. Ellis, Billy, Jessie and Marlon celebrate their partnership in The Woolpack. Marlon's concerned to learn that Jessie's loan is only likely to cover their training and won't stretch to covering equipment. Robert is questioned over the signs he posted of accusing Lee of being a rapist and the video of Dawn's involvement in attempting to set him up. Robert tells them he saw Lee with a young woman down the canal looking like he was about to attack her. Vanessa confides in Rhona, telling her that she feels Charity is treating her like a child by hiding things from her. She breaks down saying that she still hasn't told Johnny about Frank's death. Manpreet tells Rishi he needs to stop torturing himself and insists she'll stand by him. Tracy attempts to find Vanessa who has left Johnny with her. Jai still blames Rishi for making everything ten times worse. Robert worries over how to tell Aaron that he's facing life imprisonment. Charity worries when she can't get hold of Vanessa and takes her frustration out on Faith for letting slip about Sarah. Faith and Ryan try to make her see that she should have spoken to Vanessa. Amy tells Nate to keep his nose out when he praises Kerry for her fundraiser, she tells him she's sick. Ellis decides to post an advert on social media to see if he can persuade someone to invest. Marlon tells Jessie he wishes she would consult him before making decisions over their money. She snaps at him saying she has more important things to worry about as she's being dragged before the board of governors tomorrow. Tracy gets upset when she speaks to Kerry about her fundraiser. She tells Kerry that Frank wouldn't have stolen the charity money. Kerry assures her that she believes he didn't steal it either. She begins to waver as Tracy offers her a donation. Amy takes her to one side and sees how much lying is affecting her. Robert arrives back from the police station and plays down his news, telling the family that he is only facing a GBH charge. Rhona gives Vanessa a lift back to the village and Vanessa is grateful for her support. When Charity tries to apologise to her, she brushes her off, saying she wants to spend time with her family. Aaron and Robert agree to look into a new surrogate a few months down the line when the investigation is behind them. Jai calls to see Kim and tells her he wants to make a deal with her. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Kim Tate - Claire King *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson Guest cast *Solicitor - Drew Cain *DC Terry - Emma Keele *DS Wise - Neil Roberts Locations *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen and back garden *Unknown police station - Interview room and exterior *Unknown roads *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt, public bar and backroom *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Home Farm - Hallway Notes *''TV Times synopsis:'' Kim taunts Jai but it remains to be seen whether her sic will cave in; and Amy worries about Kerry's plan. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes